Vaccination is an important method for preventing infectious disease, using live, attenuated, or inactivated (killed) pathogens. Administration of live and attenuated pathogens carries a risk of the recipients developing active infections. By contrast, delivery of isolated epitopes derived from infectious agents presents considerably less risk to the recipient.